Back to Atlanta Sequel
by daughterofathena2
Summary: hey so this is the sequel to my mini story, Back to Atlanta, i'm calling it a mini because it is only ten chapters long. this story will follow Derek and Emily after they get home from their solo case in Atlanta where a lot happened. i really suggest that you read Back to Atlanta first before starting this one, and i really hope you give my stories a try! includes all of BAU team.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to 'Back to Atlanta' and you should really read that story first before starting this one, it's only ten chapters long. Anyway I fell in love with that story so I decided to continue it. So here's my idea for this story, it will just be a bunch of cases that the BAU goes on now with Demily. This starts off on the Saturday night before Derek and Emily have to return and its girl's night. Derek is still in Chicago at this point.**

**I really hope you guys like this story!**

"Hello ladies, so what's on the agenda for tonight?" asked Emily as she sat down at the table where JJ and Garcia were waiting.

"You have to tell us everything that happened in Atlanta! Starting with Viper, did you see him in the club? Did he flirt with you? What…?"

"Penelope! Let her sit down first before you start your interrogation!" said JJ

"And I'm gonna need a drink" said Emily before flagging down a waiter.

"Hi can I get a margarita please? And keep 'em coming." Said Emily, the waiter gave her a smile before nodding and leaving. JJ and Garcia already had drinks in front of them, JJ's was also drinking a margarita and Garcia had already ordered herself a Green Fairy. A moment later the waiter returned a moment later with Emily's drink. He set it down in front of her with a wink and said

"First one's on the house."

"Thank you" said Emily with a smile. The waiter walked away and JJ and Garcia looked at Emily.

"Ooh, Agent Prentiss has made a conquest within her first five minutes!" squealed Garcia excitedly.

"And that's not the only one, that guy at the bar hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he watched you walk in here." Said JJ, nodding towards the bar, Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well? Are you going to go and talk to him?" asked Garcia impatiently. Emily discreetly glanced at the man at the bar who was still openly staring at her.

"No." said Emily.

"AHA! I knew something happened between you and Morgan!" said Garcia. JJ raised her eyebrows at Emily, who sighed.

"While we were undercover in the bar, after Viper had tried to get me to dance with him I spotted a suspect. Morgan asked me to dance and we went to a spot on the dance floor near the suspect. All of a sudden he blurted out that he cared about me. And when I was about to go undercover alone to try and bait the unsub, Derek kissed me." Garcia squealed, JJ looked shocked but happy.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" shrieked Garcia triumphantly

"Pen let her finish!" said JJ

"So anyway we had a long conversation on the plane ride home, I let some skeletons out of my closet and he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. I said yes." Said Emily, a smile on her face.

"Oh my God. But what about Hotch? He doesn't appreciate it when his team doesn't follow protocol." Said JJ

"Already taken care of, Derek and I went and talked to him the night we got back. We told him about us and that it was both of us on the team or neither. He chose to keep us both." said Emily.

"Good" said JJ

"Yes, yes that's very good but I want details!" said Garcia.

"He is…incredibly sweet. He makes me feel safe, he's the reason I ultimately decided not to go to London." Said Emily.

"Wait what? When were you going to go to London?" asked JJ at the same time.

"So that's why the request to transfer suddenly disappeared? I was going to stall it and ask you what you meant by it but then…" Emily put up a hand to stop her.

"It was around the time of your wedding, JJ. That night is when I told Morgan that I was thinking of leaving. It was the look on his face that stopped me, I realized that I had a family that I couldn't bear to lose for a second time right here in DC. A family that I couldn't give up on fixing and repairing my relationship with. The next day I pulled the request to transfer and told Morgan that I had changed my mind." Explained Emily.

"Oh my god. I had no idea." Said JJ

"Yeah, and now I need another drink." Said Emily, flagging down the waiter.

**A couple of hours later…9 o'clock at night**

Morgan was sitting with his family in the living room. He had just told them that he had started a relationship with someone after his mom asked him when she would be getting her grandchildren/

"So tell us more about this girl you said you started dating!" said Sarah

"Yeah, you said we've met her before?" asked Desirée

"You have, her name is Emily Prentiss." Was all Morgan got out before Sarah interrupted him.

"Oh, she's on your team! She joined it not long before that whole mess with Carl Buford." Said Sarah, Morgan's mother Fran was smiling.

"Good choice Derek, she seems like a good, strong woman." Said Fran, Morgan smiled.

"She is Mama, the best in the world." Said Morgan softly.

"Anyway we've been partners since she joined the team, we've helped each other out during some tough parts in our lives." Said Derek

"Wait a second, isn't she the one who faked her death for seven months?" asked Desirée, Morgan nodded.

"She was running from a terrorist who she went undercover to catch before she joined the FBI. She did everything to protect the team and a little boy, the terrorist's son. I didn't understand her actions at first, and still wish that she had told me what was going on. But I understand why she did what she did, and I have long forgiven her." Said Morgan

"So how did you two get together?" asked Sarah, Morgan laughed.

"It's a long story, you know my boss Hotch? We he sent us on a solo case down in Atlanta, Georgia. Throughout the case we slowly started to hint at our feelings for each other until one night she just asked me out right how I felt about her." Said Morgan

"And what did you say?" asked Sarah, Morgan could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Nothing, I just kissed her. We had a long conversation on the plane ride home, and now we're together." Said Morgan

"So what is she doing during her break? Why didn't you bring her here?" asked Fran.

"Believe me Mama, I asked, she said that it was a little too soon and she had some plans with JJ and Garcia, you remember them right?" asked Morgan

"We've met JJ and we've heard you talk about Garcia. So what are they doing?" asked Desirée

"I think tonight was girl's night, which basically means they get as drunk as they can and stay out until dawn and then attempt to get rides home by texting other people. They avoid Reid because no one wants to sit through him explaining the dangers of alcohol, especially not while your drunk." Said Morgan.

"So who do they try?" asked Sarah

"Well JJ will call her husband Will. Garcia will try Kevin, her on again off again boyfriend, I think their 'on' right now. And Emily usually texts me and if I for some reason don't answer then she gets a cab, I always try to be able to pick her up though. Two of them can't go in the same car because by the time they call for rides they are nearly passed out and you need more than one man to handle more than one of them." Said Morgan

"That's my boy, helping out his friend in a time of need." Said Fran.

"Mama I just like listening to her when she's drunk, she can say the craziest things." Replied Morgan, Fran smacked him on the arm.

"Well I am happy for you son, I'm going to head up to bed, goodnight all."

"Goodnight Mama." Said Derek

"I'm gonna turn in too." Said Sarah

"Me too" said Desirée

"Alright good night guys." Said Derek, watching as his sisters and mom walked upstairs, Derek was about to go up too when his phone started to ring. It was Emily, Derek looked at his watch, girl's night usually didn't end for another couple of hours at least.

"Hey Em, girl's night ending a little early?" asked Morgan when he answered the phone.

"Derek, we are just getting started tonight." Slurred Emily, Morgan chuckled.

"Ok so then what's up Princess? You do know I'm still in Chicago, right?" asked Derek.

"Yeah… I don't remember why I decided to call you… maybe it was Garcia who wanted something…oh wait, nope she's yelling at me to get off the phone because I shouldn't be calling my boyfriend on girl's night." Morgan chuckled.

"So you told them huh?" asked Morgan

"Pen figured it out when I refused to go talk to a guy who had been openly staring at me." Said Emily.

"What? What guy? Is he still staring?" all of a sudden there was a shuffle as the phone changed hands.

"Yes he has been mentally undressing her for the last five minutes, goodbye Agent Morgan it is ladies night!" said Garcia before hanging up the phone. Morgan waited a few minutes, trying to judge how long it would take for Emily to get her phone back before sending a quick text to her.

-_be careful Princess, I land at 8 AM so I'll see you tomorrow. I miss you. _A minute later he got a reply

-_I miss you too, but I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow so don't come too early. _Morgan laughed before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning Morgan knocked on Emily's door, it was just past 10 but when Emily was hung-over, even that could be too early. When he didn't hear anything on the other side he decided to knock again, a little louder.

"Who the hell is banging on my door this early in the morning? I swear to god if you are selling something you will wish that you never woke up this morning." Shouted Emily through the door.

"It's just me Em!" said Derek, when Emily didn't answer he tried a different tactic.

"I have coffee!" the door was opened wide a moment later and Emily grabbed the coffee from Morgan's hands before walking back into her apartment. Morgan chuckled and let himself inside, closing the door behind him.

"Morning Princess, how was your week?" asked Morgan, Emily groaned.

"Too much alcohol, I don't remember anything from last night." Said Emily, holding her head.

"Have you taken any aspirin?" asked Morgan as he opened her fridge and finding it empty, Emily shook her head.

"I ran out, and I can't find my keys, I'm not even sure if I should be driving." Said Emily, going to sit on the couch in front of her TV.

"Alright, sit tight Princess, I'll be back soon." Said Morgan, going over to kiss Emily on the top of the head. Emily held something out to him.

"Take a key so I don't have to listen to you banging on the door again.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon." Said Morgan before leaving the apartment.

Morgan's first stop was the drugstore to pick up a bottle of aspirin, then he went to the grocery store to get some bacon, eggs, milk and other essentials he thought she needed. He was back at her apartment within the hour. After letting himself in and setting the bags on the table he noticed that Emily had fallen asleep on the couch. He quietly filled a glass with water and set that and a few aspirin tablets in front of her before going back to the kitchen.

Emily slowly woke up to the smell of frying bacon and eggs.

"Morning Princess, there's aspirin in front of you." Said Morgan when he looked over and saw that she was awake.

"Thanks, where did you get the food? I was completely out I meant to go shopping later." Said Emily as she took the aspirin.

"I went to the store for you, got some stuff I thought you needed." Said Derek as he put what he made on a plate and brought it over to Emily, seeing the look on her face he continued.

"Don't worry, you can pay me back. Now eat, you'll feel better." Said Morgan

"Mmm thank you." Said Emily before settling back into the couch, Derek sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Anything for you Princess."

**So I just got an idea for their first case back with the entire team, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review and tell your friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

On Monday morning Morgan and Emily walked into the BAU together, as they walked out of the elevator they saw JJ rush past and up to Hotch's office. Emily just stopped wearing the sling yesterday and had insisted that she could go back in the field, after a while Morgan decided that it would be better not to argue with her.

"Uh oh." Said Emily as she and Morgan walked towards her desk, a moment later JJ walked back out and came down to talk to them.

"Where are we going?" asked Morgan, JJ shook her head.

"It's local, and uh Emily…" said JJ, gesturing to someone behind Emily, who turned around to see…

"Mother? What are you doing here? Do you need our help again?" asked Emily.

"I'm not here because of me." Said Ambassador Prentiss coolly, Emily looked confused.

"Then why…?" asked Emily, suddenly a man appeared behind Ambassador Prentiss.

"Because of me, I require the assistance of your team, Emily." said the man. Derek looked towards Emily.

"Em, do you know this guy?" he asked, Emily sighed.

"Yeah. Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau. Meet my father, Robert Alexander III." Said Emily slowly and clearly, suddenly Hotch exited his office.

"I need everybody in the conference room, please." Said Hotch before walking over and knocking on Rossi's door, the two men spoke for a minute before heading to the conference room, the rest of the team and Emily's parents followed suit. Once the entire team was seated in the conference room Emily felt the need to introduce her father again.

"Everyone, you remember my mother, and allow me to introduce my father, Robert Alexander III. As to what they are doing in the BAU, I have no idea." Said Emily, Derek was sitting next to her, and he reached underneath the table to grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"I can answer that, at least partially. There have been a series of murders around the Washington DC area. The victims are all very high ranking men in society, they are successful business owners. As far as local police can tell they did not know each other. All killed with four gunshot wounds, one to each leg and arm, they bled put before help arrived. A week or so leading up to their murder each of the men received this letter." Said Garcia, clicking a few buttons on her remote so that a picture of the letter filled the screen.

"_You are greedy, you take what you do not deserve. You have a mark on your past that should have prevented you from moving forward. I will enact the justice you deserve."_ Read Reid out loud.

"Well the letter is very accusative." Said Emily.

"And the use of 'I' not 'we' suggests that we are only dealing with one Unsub." Said Morgan.

"He writes that 'I will enact justice' this suggests that he is a man on a mission." Said Rossi.

"He?" inquired Emily's mother.

"Uh the way he is killing his victims, the amount of violence that is showed in the murders suggests that we are dealing with a male Unsub." Explained Reid. Emily looked at her father.

"You got a letter, didn't you?" asked Emily, her father nodded.

"But the 'mark on your past' part, what mark? Does it vary with each family?" asked JJ.

"That most likely means that something that happened to these men or within their families years ago which was supposed to bring them down, halt their climb up the social ladder, but didn't. Most likely because the man got rid of that mark as soon as possible." Said Emily while staring directly at her father, who stood up angrily.

"Emily, I need a word in private, if you don't mind." Requested her father, Emily nodded, determination in her eyes.

"Feel free to use my office." Said Hotch as Emily got up too, Emily nodded her thanks to him before leading her father out of the conference room and into Hotch's office. Once they were inside Emily turned to her father and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" asked Emily after a minute of silence.

"So I was right, your little screw up is the reason I'm here today." Said Robert, Emily looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" asked Emily.

"You heard me, I'm only here because you messed up and you couldn't obey me." Said Robert.

"What did I do? Go on Dad, say it! Say it out loud! Proclaim to the world why you abandoned me, why I suddenly didn't exist when you were talking to your colleagues about your 'perfect little family'!" said Emily, her voice rising.

"YOU GOT PREGNANT!" shouted her father, Emily saw the conference door open and the team step out with her mother, all watching Hotch's office intently.

"I WAS FIFTEEN! I WAS ONLY FIFTEEN, I MADE ONE MISTAKE AND YOU ABANDONED ME. THE ONE TIME I NEEDED THE SUPPORT OF MY FATHER YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME AND PRETENDED THAT I DIDN'T EXIST!" shouted Emily.

"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY" shouted back Robert.

"YOU THREW ME AWAY, AS SOON AS YOU HEARD. YOU TOLD ME I WAS NO LONGER YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU REFUSED TO SPEAK TO ME! WELL EXCUSE ME IF I DECIDE TO IGNORE YOU NOW!" shouted Emily before storming out of the office, Morgan was waiting outside, he was about to say something when Emily pushed past him.

"I need some air." Was all she said, Morgan balled his hands into fists to keep him from exploding and launching himself at Emily's father who left the office a moment later. Instead he turned around and went after Emily.

Morgan found Emily right outside the FBI, crying. As soon as she noticed him she wiped her tears away.

"I'm fine." Said Emily, Morgan shook his head.

"No you are not, Emily you don't always have to compartmentalize stuff. I'm here, talk to me." Said Derek.

"How much did you hear?" asked Emily.

"Everything after you guys started yelling, a little bit before." Said Morgan softly, Emily took a deep breath.

"He still blames me for a mistake I made nearly 30 years ago. After all this time, he hasn't let it go." Said Emily.

"Then that's on him, he missed out on raising the most amazing woman I have ever met. He should realize that we all make mistakes." Said Morgan, Emily looked at him.

"Thank you, we should get back inside." Emily was about to move passed Morgan when he reached out a hand to stop her, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"That's my girl, let's go solve this case so we can kick your dad out of the BAU." Said Morgan softly before they walked back into the building together.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked Emily when they walked back into the conference room, Emily smiled at her and gave a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, so what's the game plan?" Emily asked Hotch

"Prentiss you will stay here with your parents because you still can't go into the field. Morgan, you and…" Emily interrupted him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"All due respect sir I'm fine and ready to go back into the field, the stitches are completely dissolved, I might not even have a scar." Protested Emily

"Prentiss your doctor said at least a week, it hasn't been that long yet." Said Hotch, Emily scoffed.

"Please that kid was barely out of medical school, I'm fine." Said Emily.

"Don't talk back to your superiors Emily, I thought I raised you better thAn that." interjected her dad, Emily turned to glare at him.

"Oh go to hell dad, you didn't raise me at all and this isn't your problem." Spat Emily before looking back at Hotch, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

"Show me that you can move your arm and hold a gun." Requester Hotch, Emily moved her arm in a full circle and took her gun out of her belt, turning and pointing it at her father.

"Can I go into the field?" asked Emily, her gun still pointed at her father, Hotch sighed.

"Lower your weapon. Prentiss, you, Morgan and JJ will go to the latest crime scene and see what else you can learn about our Unsub. Rossi, you, Garcia and I will start working on victimology and Reid will start on the geographical profile. Ambassador Prentiss, Mr. Alexander, you are welcome to stay in here, in fact we would prefer it because you may be in danger. If you need anything just ask one of the agents around here, I will inform them that you should get whatever you need." Said Hotch, the team got moving immediately.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner" said Ambassador Prentiss, Hotch nodded to her as he left.

**Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming response I have received on this story! Please leave a review!**

**P.S. each case I write about will last a couple of chapters, however many it takes me to wrap them up.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Atlanta Sequel ch3**

**So Dr. Austin A. Winchester, love the username btw, requested more Demily, there is Demily in this chapter, but I promise that there will be so much more in the next one!**

**Emily is clearly pissed at her father, you will get the entire story as to why in this chapter (not a flashback, just her telling the team). I will also explain why she pointed a gun at her father, well sort of explain.**

**A lot of you seem to hate Emily's father, don't worry I don't like him much either. Since he was never mentioned in the series, not even in passing, I'm putting my own spin on it. And I am trying to write him as a man who only cares about himself, has a big ego and believes that he is entitled to everything. Basically a grade A pain in everyone's ass.**

**One thing I do in all of my stories is I try to capture the characters I'm writing, I don't like writing something that the character wouldn't actually do. So when I get reviews like '****Perfect scene with Emily and Hotch and her getting back in the field :)) so Emily :))'- guest, and how the 'girls night out would be just like that especially when it is about their love lives'- another guest, maybe the same person I have no way of knowing, that really makes my day and it makes me so happy because it means I'm accomplishing my goals. **

**That's all, I hope you enjoy this (surprisingly long) chapter!**

Morgan was driving the SUV, they were five minutes away from the crime scene. Morgan and JJ had been talking strategy and going over what they already knew throughout the entire twenty minute car ride but Emily had stayed silent. She just staring out the window, watching the storm clouds roll in, DC was supposed to get a lot of rain.

"Looks like the storm's rolling in early, did anybody bring an umbrella?" asked Morgan

"I think there are some FBI windbreakers in the trunk" said JJ, Morgan glanced at the sky, which was getting darker by the minute.

"Let's hope so." Said Morgan

"So Emily, you said that the marks in these guys' pasts vary with the family. Do you know what your dad's is?" asked JJ. Emily didn't answer, she didn't even seem to hear JJ.

"Emily?" asked JJ again, Emily didn't respond.

"Em? C'mon baby, answer me." Said Morgan.

"Don't call me baby." Said Emily, continuing to stare out the window. Morgan chuckled.

"Alright Princess, c'mon what's bothering you?" said Morgan.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Said Emily.

"Emily you just pointed a gun at your father, a civilian, and your zoning out, which is something you only do when something's up." Said JJ.

"I didn't take the shot, I wasn't going to take the shot. I wanted to see his reaction to his daughter pointing a gun at him." Said Emily, a smile creeping on her face, Morgan and JJ just looked at her so she continued.

"He was shocked, and scared. It was priceless, I was just replaying it in my head." Said Emily, starting to laugh.

"For twenty minutes straight? C'mon Em." Said Morgan.

"Alright, you guys want the truth?" asked Emily.

"Yes" said Morgan and JJ simultaneously.

"Well here it is, I hate my father. Even before he abandoned me he never gave me the time of day. The only times he acknowledged me were at social events where he had to show off his 'perfect little family' to everyone important. I hate his guts, and I wasn't surprised when he disowned me, but it still hurt. And I thought that I would never have to see him again. And now here he is. The presumptuous bastard expects my help, believes that he is entitled to it, and at the same time he is blaming all of this on me. That mark on his past? I got pregnant and had an abortion when I was 15. I can't wait to get him out of my life forever." Said Emily. Morgan reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We'll get him out, and I'll make sure your dad never hurts you again. You don't deserve it." said Morgan. They had just arrived at the crime scene.

"I know we will." Said Emily, JJ was smiling slightly.

"What?" Emily asked her when they all stepped out of the car.

"Just the two of you together, it's cute." Said JJ, Emily rolled her eyes as Morgan pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of the head. JJ quickly snapped a picture as he did this.

"I am so sending this to Garcia!" said JJ. Emily and Morgan laughed.

"Go ahead, I'm sure she would have found a way to get a picture of us together on her own." Said Emily. All of a sudden there was a loud clap of thunder and rain started pouring on them.

"Get inside!" shouted Morgan as he ran around the car to the trunk to grab the windbreakers, thankfully there were three of them in the trunk. Emily was holding the front door open for him as he ran inside, all three of them were already soaked.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Emily.

"He was killed in his bedroom right? Let's start there." Said Morgan, Emily and JJ nodded and they walked upstairs.

"So the wife discovered the body when she got home from a vacation in Hawaii two nights after he was killed. She found the letter he received in his desk drawer when she was looking for some insurance paperwork and she turned that over to the police immediately." Said JJ

"Did he contact the police when he got the letter?" asked Emily, JJ shook her head.

"Well I bet he regretted that decision." Said Morgan.

"So the Unsub shot his legs first, then the arms. And he cut the telephone wires so that he couldn't call for help even if he had managed to make it to the phone." Said Emily, indicating the trail of blood on the floor, which suggests that after the Unsub left he tried to get to the phone but didn't make it.

"So no one heard the gunshots? Houses this close together, that doesn't make sense." Said JJ

"Unless he used a silencer." Said Morgan.

"How did he get out?" asked Emily, JJ checked the report that the police chief emailed.

"Police found two possible exits he could have made, one out the garage door and the other out the back door in the kitchen.

"What about the other houses?" asked Morgan, JJ flipped through the files quickly.

"Uh, same MO with the phone lines and leaving before the victim is dead. The way he gets out is different every time, the only door he doesn't use is the front door. No witnesses in any case." Said JJ, Morgan sighed.

"Great" said Morgan just as his phone rang.

"It's Hotch." Said Morgan before answering the phone

"Yeah…really?...ok" said Morgan before hanging up the phone.

"Emily your dad really is a piece of work, he's causing some disturbance in the BAU. And Reid thinks he's found something so Hotch wants us all back at the BAU." Said Morgan. Emily muttered what sounded like a long string of Italian curses under her breath before putting on her windbreaker.

"We better get going, and Morgan? Step on it." said Emily, the three FBI agents ran from the house and back into their car. The storm was still going strong and seemed to be getting worse.

They arrived at the BAU a record 12.5 minutes later, Emily's dad was still causing havoc, he was yelling at all the agents in the room, cursing their inability to solve this case faster. Reid was waiting for them outside the elevator.

"What happened?" asked Emily

"Hotch informed your father that he would have to stay in a safe house until all this is over, apparently he has a big meeting tomorrow." Explained Reid, Emily put up a hand to stop him.

"Thanks Reid." Said Emily before running into the BAU, she saw Rossi and Garcia standing outside Rossi's office door and Hotch was trying to placate her father. She ran right up to her father and put a hand on his shoulder.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-" was all she got out before her father, in all his rage, hit Emily across the face so hard that she fell down. Morgan was right behind Emily when this happened, and in retaliation he roughly grabbed Alexander's hands and forced them behind his back.

"Bad idea, assaulting an FBI Agent." Said Morgan angrily. JJ and Reid were helping Emily up off the floor when she said.

"Derek let him go, it's not the first time." Said Emily.

"Emily-" said Morgan

"Derek, please. Just get him to his safe house." Said Emily.

"I'm not going to any safe house. I have an important meeting tomorrow that I can't miss" said Alexander.

"Dad, shut up. It's the safe house or a jail cell, I'm sure my partner would have no trouble escorting you to the latter." Said Emily

"She's right." Said Morgan.

"Fine." Said Alexander.

"Meanwhile, would you care to stay in my office, Mr. Alexander?" asked Hotch as he led Alexander to the office and roughly shoved him inside before locking the door.

Reid asked Emily, "Are you ok?" as Garcia and Rossi came down to check on her.

"I'm fine, thanks." Said Emily as JJ handed her an ice pack that she got from the freezer in the break room.

"What do you mean, 'that wasn't the first time?'" asked Morgan, Emily sighed but didn't answer. Hotch just entered the circle of team members.

"Prentiss I want the whole story and I want it now." said Hotch, Emily didn't hesitate any more.

"He hit me when I was fifteen, after I told him that I was pregnant and was going to get an abortion. I went to the police, told them that my father hit me. Once they found out who my father was they asked me questions like 'are you sure it was your father?' and 'maybe it was an intruder, you are clearly in shock and must be mistaken'. I got fed up and ran out of the police station and over to Matty's house. He let me cry and eventually I sneaked back home. The next day I talked to the Father at my church and he told me that I wasn't welcome in his parish if I got an abortion. Then I went ahead and got the abortion. A few weeks later my mom got another assignment and she took me with her, my dad stayed behind in Italy. I never heard from him again until this morning, when he walked into the BAU." Said Emily.

"Oh my poor sweet gumdrop." Said Garcia, Hotch nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to work." Said Hotch just as the power in the building went out, there was a collective sigh throughout the building

"Someone go and get the generators up and running! Morgan please take Ambassador Prentiss and Mr. Alexander to a safe house. Use the one that Haley was put in." said Hotch. Morgan started to protest.

"Hotch, I-"

"Just go. Be back as soon as you can and be careful, I don't need you getting into a car accident." Said Hotch, Morgan nodded and left to get Ambassador Prentiss from the conference room.

"Prentiss, JJ go help with victimology, tell Garcia and Rossi what you've learned. Reid get back to work on your map." Said Hotch

A few minutes later the generators were up and running and Morgan had gotten Emily's mother and had let her father, who had now calmed down, out of Hotch's office. He walked over to Emily and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Hey can I talk to you?" asked Morgan, aware that her father was watching their every move.

"Yeah sure." Said Emily, Morgan led her away from the rest of the team

"Are you sure you're ok? Is there anything I can do?" asked Morgan, reaching up and gently brushing a stray hair away from her face where he could see a bruise already forming on her cheek. Emily smiled at his concern.

"Derek, I'm fine, really. Just get my father out of here before he blows up again." Said Emily. Derek bent down and kissed her quickly.

"Ok, I'll see you later Princess, murmured Derek into her ear before giving her hand a squeeze and turning around to lead her parents out of the office. Emily turned back to the board where the victims' photos were all posted.

There was a car waiting for them outside, an agent in the driver's seat. Morgan would ride shotgun while Emily's parents rode in the back. Morgan opened the door for Ambassador Prentiss who went over to the car and entered it immediately, nodding her thanks to Morgan. The rain was still pouring down and when Alexander didn't move from the lobby Morgan said.

"Sir, please get in the car, we have to go." Said Morgan

"Could I have a word with you Agent?" asked Alexander, Morgan turned to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me ma'am" said Morgan before turning to Emily's father.

"Yes sir?" asked Morgan sarcastically, Alexander was smirking.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" asked Alexander.

"All due respect sir that is none of your damn business." Said Morgan.

"I'm her father!" protested Alexander.

"By blood yes but you lost the right to have a say in her life the moment you abandoned her. The only reason you are acting like a concerned parent now is because there is a reporter behind that streetlight." Said Morgan before yelling in the direction of said streetlight.

"Get lost buddy!" the reporter ran, clutching his camera and notepad.

"You know I could have you arrested for the way you talk to me, do you have any idea who I am?" asked Alexander.

"I know exactly who you are and I could have you arrested for assaulting an FBI Agent, the only reason you are not in cuffs is because of Emily. So get in the damn car sir." Said Morgan, Alexander was about to say something else when Elizabeth interrupted.

"Robert! You have caused enough trouble today just get in the car!" said Elizabeth, Alexander angrily walked passed Morgan and got in. Morgan got in the passenger's seat.

"Get us there as fast as you can." Said Morgan to the agent, who nodded.

They arrived at the safe house four hours later, having stopped at Elizabeth's DC home and Mr. Alexander's home to get clothes and things they needed. Morgan had to supervise Alexander to make sure that he didn't try to bring his cell phone or laptop with him, any contact with the outside world while he was under the protection of the US Marshals could jeopardize his life. There were a few trying moments when Morgan was tempted to punch Alexander in the face but he restrained himself. After Elizabeth and Alexander were both settled Morgan and the other agent explained the rules.

"…Don't leave here without an agent with you, and most importantly do not call anyone and tell them where you are. Are we clear?" asked Morgan.

"Yes Agent Morgan, thank you again." Said Elizabeth, Alexander just nodded. Morgan turned to the other agent.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to the Bureau, stay with them." Said Morgan before leaving.

Meanwhile, at the BAU, the rest of the team were trying to determine how all the victims are connected. They had placed all the victim's photos on the board in order of how they were killed. Emily and JJ had just finished calling the last victims family members trying to figure out what the marks on their pasts were. None of the families were very forthcoming about this. It was getting late, Reid and Garcia had already gone home after both had nearly fallen asleep where they were standing, it had been a long day. JJ was also itching to get home to her family, eventually Hotch decided to call it a night.

"Alright, everyone go home, get some rest. We can pick this up with fresher eyes in the morning." Said Hotch, JJ slowly got up and shuffled out, Rossi right behind her. Hotch was about to follow when he noticed that Emily hadn't moved from her spot in front of the white board.

"Prentiss? You should get some rest." Said Hotch, Emily shook her head.

"No, there's something here, I've almost got it figured out. I won't stay long, I promise." said Emily, Hotch nodded.

"All right, text Morgan and tell him that we all went home for tonight and that there is no point in coming back here until tomorrow. Do not stay here too late" Said Hotch.

"Yep" said Emily, pulling out her phone to send the text. Hotch left without another word.

Emily thought for another moment before she began moving things around and writing on the board.

Derek was almost back at the Bureau when he got her text message so he just made a quick U-turn and at the first red light he got to he sent a text back.

-_Alright Princess I'm on my way home, I'll see you tomorrow._

**Please leave a review!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I actually have an excuse for not updating. I was on vacation down in Florida, five days which included a lovely family reunion and Venice beach (I seriously recommend going their guys, I'm not a big fan of beaches but this one is amazing) and then I came home to no power (Thank you thunder storms) anyway power came on about 20 minutes ago so I revised the ending of this chapter a little and am now posting it. I hope you like it, please leave a review at the end!**

Morgan walked into the BAU unusually early, especially for him. It didn't even look as if Hotch or JJ were in yet. With a shrug Morgan set his bag in his office before heading to the conference room to see what the rest of the team had figured out about their Unsub. When he walked in the door he immediately noticed his girlfriend sleeping on the couch, wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. Morgan looked at the board and saw that she had made a pattern of sorts of the men's pictures and she had written all over the board. Smiling slightly Morgan walked over to the couch and bent down, reaching out a hand to shake Emily's shoulder softly.

"Hey princess" said Morgan softly, Emily didn't stir so Morgan shook her shoulder a little harder and said "hey Em, wake up sweetheart." Emily slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Morning" said Morgan, Helping Emily up from the couch and examining her face, her left cheek was a deep shade of purple.

"Crap, Hotch is gonna kill me. I wasn't supposed to stay late, and I don't have time to go home and change before the rest of the team get here." Said Emily.

"So don't go home, change into whatever's in your go bag." Said Morgan, Emily nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Emily, kissing Morgan on the cheek.

"Kay" said Morgan as he watched Emily walk out of the room. Morgan walked over to the board and started reading what was written on it. Emily reappeared ten minutes later with two coffees in her hands.

"Here" said Emily, handing Morgan one of the cups and kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm thank you." Said Morgan before kissing Emily again.

"Anytime" said Emily with a smile, Morgan smiled back before turning to the board.

"So do you mind explaining what's going on here?" asked Morgan, gesturing at all of Emily's writing.

"Not yet, I'm going to wait until the whole team gets here, but I can explain what the rest of the team did. JJ traced the letters that each of the men got back to a single post office in Charlottesville, unfortunately that post office doesn't have any video cameras, she was going to drive over today to talk to anyone who may have been on duty and remember our Unsub. Reid was able to figure out a geographic profile as well. The post office is a small one with no parking space except for a few spaces reserved for employees, so odds are he walked there which means he either lives or works in that area." Said Emily, indicating the shaded circle on a city map of Charlottesville.

"Nice job, meanwhile I was babysitting your father, how you even lasted fifteen years I do not know." Said Morgan, Emily smirked.

"It wasn't too hard, he was never with us for more than a week or two at a time before going away for months. And when he was around it was all political dinners and social gatherings so he could use his 'charming daughter' to advance his career, my mother was just as bad." Said Emily.

"I'm sorry princess." Said Derek, Emily shook her head.

"Not your fault." Said Emily, walking over to the table and placing her coffee down on it, Morgan followed her and placed his coffee next to hers before placing his hands on her hips and turning her around to face him.

"It doesn't have to be my fault, for me to be sorry it happened Em." Said Morgan before kissing Emily softly on the lips

"I know. I'm sorry." Said Emily before placing her hands around his neck and kissing him again lightly and pulling him in tighter for a hug.

"Thank you" said Emily.

"Always" said Morgan. Emily broke the embrace.

"I wonder why no one else is here yet." Said Morgan as he looked at his watch.

"I think JJ was planning on just going straight to Charlottesville and not stopping in here first, as for the rest of them I have no idea. Let's go wait out in the bullpen." Said Emily, Morgan nodded and took her hand as they walked out together. Emily sat down at her desk as Morgan perched on top of it.

"You know my mama scolded me after I told her we were dating because I didn't bring you home with me. I wish you were there too." Said Morgan, Emily chuckled.

"What?" asked Derek.

"It's nothing, I just don't have a very good track record when it comes to meeting the family of the guy I'm dating or even of friends. I was dating this guy in my junior year of high school, and I swear his mother was the muggle reincarnation of Umbridge" said Emil, Morgan looked at her with a blank face. Emily stared at him, waiting for him to get the joke.

"You know, Professor Dolores Umbridge, from the fifth Harry Potter book?" said Emily, Morgan shook his head.

"I don't actually, I never re-" said Morgan before Emily interrupted him.

"You've never read Harry Potter? Please tell me you're joking!" said Emily.

"I'm not, I never read Harry Potter." Said Morgan just as Reid, Hotch, Rossi and Garcia walked in.

"Oh my god I do not believe this!" said Emily.

"Believe what?" asked Garcia at the same time Hotch said "Conference room in five".

"Morgan's never read Harry Potter' said Emily, Garcia gasped.

"Oh my Chocolate Adonis, how you have missed out!" said Garcia.

"How can you have not read Harry Potter? I don't read much other than technical books and even I've read Harry Potter." Said Reid.

"I enjoy those books as well." Said Rossi.

"This must be rectified immediately Mister." Said Emily, getting up from her chair and following the others to the conference room, Morgan chuckled.

"Well if my girlfriend insists then I will go to the bookstore during lunch and buy a copy of the first book." Said Morgan

"You better" said Emily, pointing a finger at him in.

"Ooh Em, do you know what House you're in?" asked Garcia.

"Pottermore said I'm a Gryffindor, what about you guys?" asked Emily.

"I'm a Hufflepuff" said Garcia.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw" said Reid.

"This Harry Potter? I just started to read the first book to Jack, I figure he's old enough now to fully appreciate it. It's a great story I can't believe you haven't read it." said Hotch.

"Alright, alright. I will read the series you guys have convinced me. Now can we get back to the case?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah Emily what did you figure out? It looks like you got a lot of work done yesterday" said Reid.

"Well besides my father, there are five other men. The first three victims had problems with alcohol and they would often get drunk in public. I found three newspaper articles that were never actually printed because the companies wouldn't let the article through so the writers posted them on blogs and because of that they lost their jobs. The next two were similar as well, their wives had problems with drugs. And finally my father, well his mark was my pregnancy and abortion. 3-2-1 right? Now look at these, these are pictures of the crime scenes. Look there is an open book in all of them, and looking closer you can see in all of them the word 'time' inked in. Time, like an hourglass." Began Emily.

On the board the victim's photos were arranged in a sort of pyramid. The first three on top, then next two in the middle, and Emily's father on the bottom. A symbol of each of their 'marks'.

"Now an hourglass can be seen as a mirror image of two pyramids, which makes me think that there are five or six more potential victims. This was planned, immensely planned. This guy resents these men, maybe was successful but then something like these 'marks' as he called them happened to him and that knocked him down off the social ladder." Said Emily.

"Would that really cause this much rage though?" asked Reid.

"Well, take a look at my father and how he reacted to not being able to attend a meeting today. Now think of how he might react if his career was over. All these men were roughly the same height, within a few inches of each other, they all had brown hair and were white. I think we can assume our Unsub is built the same way." Concluded Emily.

"Good findings, now tell me the truth. Did you stay here all night to figure this out?" asked Hotch, the entire team stared at Emily, after a minute of deliberating she answered.

"Yes sir, by the time I was done it was late and I was too tired to drive so I caught a few hours on the couch before Morgan came in and woke me up. I changed into the clothes in my ready bag," admitted Emily.

"Go home, get another couple hours of sleep, be back here around one. That's an order." Said Hotch.

"Yes sir, I will see you guys in a few hours." Said Emily, waving goodbye to her family.

Over the next few hours the team worked on building the profile, JJ had called and said that she was headed back and the Unsub had a distinguishing scar on his chin shaped like a crescent moon. He also had a white ink tattoo on his left forearm of heart with a name inside it and a jagged line down the middle. The name was 'Lily'. They needed to present the profile to the local police that caught the original cases.

"Morgan go and get Emily, I know it's two hours before she had to be back but we need her to help present the profile. Rossi go and update Emily's parents and the agent there." Said Hotch, Rossi and Morgan both nodded and left the room.

Morgan got to Emily's apartment twenty minutes later, knocking on the door so as not to scare her before he put in the key she gave him and opened up her door. Not seeing her in the living room or kitchen area he walked to her bedroom, the door was open so he walked in and found Emily tossing and turning on her bed.

"No…no…Declan…Doyle stop…please stop…please…Doyle" Emily was covering her stomach with her hands. Derek rushed to the side of the bed she was on when he realized what was going.

"Emily you're having a dream, it's just a dream! Please wake up Em! Come on Em open up those beautiful eyes for me." Said Derek, his voice rising in panic as he shook Emily's shoulder. Emily slowly woke up sobbing.

"D-Derek?" asked Emily in confusion.

"It's just me Princess, Doyle's gone, he's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. Declan's safe at his boarding school." Said Morgan, pulling Emily into a hug.

"It was just a dream, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm ok." Said Emily, pulling away from Morgan. Morgan frowned and wiped away her tears.

"Emily never be afraid to cry, especially not in front of me. I just want to keep you safe and be able to help you. How long have you been having these dreams?" asked Morgan.

"They've been happening about once or twice a week ever since I came back, since Doyle died." Said Emily, Derek looked at her with sadness in his eyes before kissing her on her forehead.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" asked Morgan, Emily shook her head.

"I'm glad you told me." Said Morgan, Emily got up.

"I'm glad that I have someone who I can talk to about this. Derek I… I love you" said Emily

"I love you too. So, so much princess." Said Derek softly before leaning in to give Emily a kiss.

"Really?" asked Emily when they broke apart a moment later. Morgan chuckled.

"Yes really, how could you ever doubt it?" asked Morgan.

"With the way you treat me? No I guess I can't" said Emily, Morgan leaned in to kiss her. Emily deepened the kiss and they didn't break apart until they both needed air.

"As much as I would like to continue this, we have to get back to the BAU before Hotch sends reinforcements." Said Morgan, breaking apart from Emily and searching for his keys, finding them on the ground next to Emily's bed.

"How about tonight then?" suggested Emily as she brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Alright but I'm taking you on a proper date first." Said Morgan as he followed Emily out the door.

"You're on" said Emily as she walked to her own car and Morgan got in his.

**So which house are you in? I'm in Ravenclaw. Being the potterhead I am I just couldn't resist adding in a reference. Did you guys like it? I promise more chapters to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back to Atlanta Sequel ch5**

**I'm really sorry for the delay guys, I started working (I couldn't start my summer job until I turned 16 on the 14****th**** of July) anyway that takes up a lot of time so I have like none to write or to think about what to write. Because of this I honestly don't know when the next xhapter will be up, but I will get it done as soon as possible.**

"Oh my God" said Emily.

Emily and Morgan were in the car headed to the BAU when Emily thought of something.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"All these marks, the whole point of this is that they were hidden from public view. Now the first three were posted online for a short period but the other three, he would have had to witness what happened personally." Said Emily.

"So wait, you're saying he was there when you got an abortion?" asked Derek, clearly confused.

"No, those clinics are extremely private, I don't see how he could have been there, and I don't remember any guy who was paying particular attention to me, except for Matty. Maybe my father's mark wasn't my pregnancy, but the fact that my father hit me? He could have been in the police station when I went to report it. There were a ton of people in that police station." Said Emily.

"How do you remember that so clearly?" asked Morgan.

"It was the most traumatic time of my childhood, I remember it like it was yesterday." Said Emily.

"Right, I'm sorry." Said Morgan.

"It's ok" said Emily. They were silent for the rest of the car ride, they got to the BAU ten minutes later. When they walked inside together they found their team standing around the round table, a manila envelope in Hotch's hands.

"What's going on?" asked Emily.

"This came for you, don't worry there's nothing dangerous inside we had it screened." Said Hotch, handing Emily the envelope.

"No return address, could it be from the Unsub?" asked Morgan.

"Possibly." Said Hotch. Emily opened up the package, pulling out a note and some photos, Emily immediately started sifting through the pictures.

"Oh my God, this asshole's been following me for years, ever since I was fifteen. This is me running out of the police station after they refused to charge my father." Said Emily, showing a photograph of a crying girl running down the street, people had stopped to stare at her as she passed.

"These are in chronological order" continued Emily.

"And the most recent was taken this morning, when I was walking into my apartment building." Said Emily softly.

"So this guy has been following you for nearly 30 years?" asked JJ.

"On and off, there are a few months here and there when I was undercover while I was working for Clyde and he couldn't find me." Said Emily.

"We should check with the objects of the other marks, see if they got the same sort of thing." Said Rossi.

"I'll take care of that." Said JJ, before walking out of the room.

"What does the note say?" asked Reid, Emily read the note out loud.

"Dear Emily, I am so sorry for what you went through all those years ago, you did not deserve that. I almost quit the force when I witnessed how your father, the perpetrator, came first before the victim, you. Such injustice should never have occurred. You were passed over too many times in your childhood and I have decided to take a stand. I did not act for so long because I believed you were dead and I hoped that your soul was resting in peace but then I learned that you were alive! I will rectify the wrong done to you. Sincerely, your Savior." Read out Emily.

"It's personal for him, in every way possible." Said Morgan as JJ walked back in.

"Hey so all the other marks did get envelopes with photos of them and personalized notes, I asked them all to come in." said JJ.

"Alright, thanks" said Hotch.

'So what do we do? This guy knows where you live Emily, how do we know that you'll be safe?" asked Reid.

"I'm a trained FBI Agent, I think I can handle this guy, that's if he does come after me at all." Said Emily.

"Prentiss you know how these guys are, they make up stuff in their minds about how a relationship between them and the object of their fantasy, in this case you and the other marks, goes both ways. He thinks that you are helpless and that he is your savior, if you do anything to disrupt that image he will get violent." Said Rossi, Emily was about to protest again when Hotch stepped in.

"Prentiss, this is not a discussion. Protocol dictates that you go to a safe house but because I need you here we can settle for checking you into a hotel." Said Hotch.

"I'm sick of hotels" grumbled Emily.

"Then stay at my place." Suggested Morgan, Emily shrugged and thought about it.

"Sounds better than a hotel." Said Emily after a minute, Morgan smiled.

"Great" said Morgan. Anderson walked in a moment later.

"Excuse me sir, there are some people who said that you requested for them to come to the BAU waiting outside." Said Anderson.

"Thank you, can you send them up here?" asked Hotch, Anderson nodded and exited the room swiftly. A moment later three women walked in, they were the wives of the first three victims. The women are white and have black hair, they're clearly nervous. Each of them handed over a manila envelope with the photos and the note they received. Reid quickly collected all the letters and began to analyze them.

"Can you tell us when the earliest photo was taken?" asked JJ.

"About 10 years ago" answered all three women at once. The other two women arrived, they looked exactly like the first three.

"Oh good could I please have your letters?" asked Dr. Reid, the women handed them over.

"What's the earliest photo in the stacks you received?"

"Um about eight years ago" answered one of them.

"My earliest was seven years ago." Said the other.

"Prentiss that means you were his first." Said Rossi.

"And everyone knows that there is always something special about the first." Replied Emily.

"Ladies would you mind waiting in my office, Agent Anderson will take you there?" asked Hotch, nodding to Anderson who was just outside. The women all nodded and left, following Anderson out.

"Maybe you reminded him of someone, a sister maybe?" asked JJ.

"We can get back to that, Emily tell everyone what you realized in the car." Said Morgan.

"I think that in order to be able to know about all of these things he would have had to witness them all firsthand. Something else just occurred to me while reading the letter he sent me. He's talking about the injustice done to me and that my father wasn't punished for it. I don't think the marks are exactly what they did to themselves but what they did to their wives because of drugs or alcohol or purely getting mad." Said Emily

"You think that these women were abused?" asked JJ.

"In some way yes, it might not all have been physical but it would have had to have happened in front of someone else. Someone no one would even give a second thought if they saw them in the neighborhood." Said Emily.

"Like a mailman" suggested Morgan.

"Yeah." Said Emily.

"But how would that fit into the part of the profile about having been knocked down by one of the marks?" asked JJ.

"Maybe we got that part wrong, maybe we were right earlier in saying that he recognized something in me that day when I was denied the right to charge my father for hitting me." Said Emily/

"Odds are they are not going to admit it if their husbands abused them, if it happened eight to ten years ago and they never reported it, they won't want to come clean now." said Morgan.

"Then we will have to get them to, because we need them to try and remember if anybody was paying particularly close attention to them both during the event and the days following it. Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Reid and I will each take one. Prentiss stand by, if we need to we can use you to connect with them since you went through something similar." said Hotch, everybody around the room nodded and went to do their jobs.

**This chapter is not as long as I would like, and I apologize for that, I hope you liked it anyway! I wish I could tell you when the next will be up! I can promise you that there will be a lot of Demily in the next.**

**-daughterofathena2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in this chapter, if you want my reason reference the previous chapter. I hope you guys like this!**

The team reconvened in the conference room three hours later to report how far they got.

"Did they admit to being abused?" asked Emily as Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi all filed in.

"All but one, the wife of the very first victim. Her name is Margaret Smith, she keeps repeating that her husband never laid a hand on her. But she's faltering, losing her resolve. Eventually she yelled at Reid to get out and leave her alone." Said Hotch.

"Do you want me to go in and talk to her?" asked Emily, Hotch simply nodded. Emily got up and walked out of the room.

Margaret casts her eyes nervously at the door, she knows that she should not have yelled at that agent. It was impolite, he was only trying to help me. I must apologize. Margaret started to stand up when she heard the door open again, this time a female agent with a big bruise on her cheek walked through it and sat down across from Margaret.

"Hello Ms. Smith my name is Emily Prentiss, I'm an agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI, and I am also a victim, just like you. My father was targeted because of my pregnancy and abortion when I was fifteen. My father hit me when he found out and then again yesterday. My team believes that your husband was targeted not because of his alcohol problems but because he was physically abusive." Said Emily.

"No, no that's not true. My husband was a good man, he never hit me." Insisted Margaret. Emily continued on as if there was no interruption.

"When I went to the police to report the initial attack, I was turned away. The earliest photo this Unsub, unknown subject, your husband's killer, sent to me was of me running out of that police station, crying. Now I know that you didn't report the abuse, but where did it happen? Did anyone witness it? Somebody you wouldn't normally pay attention to like a mailman, delivery guy, or a car going through the neighborhood." Said Emily before Margaret interrupted her again.

"I'm telling you, there was no abuse my husband loved me and I him!" insisted Margaret.

"Ma'am I understand that you are grieving for your husband but I need you to tell me the truth. Did anybody see you get hit? Or did you tell anyone about the incident?" asked Emily.

"I WAS NEVER ABUSED" yelled out Margaret, her voice and body language desperate, tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes you were, now all I need is a name, a description, of who might have witnessed the event." Said Emily, staying calm.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP INSISTING THAT I WAS ABUSED WHEN I WAS NOT?" asked Margaret.

"Ma'am, it is my job to read people, find out how they think. I know that you are lying to me." Said Emily, still managing to stay calm.

"FINE! FINE! I GIVE UP! YES I WAS ABUSED." Shouted out Margaret before clamping a hand over her own mouth, surprised at the words she finally said. Emily didn't speak, just waiting for Margaret to calm down and continue. Margaret took a few deep breaths before saying.

"No, as far as I know nobody saw him hit me. It only happened once, when he was drunk. But I did tell my sister about the incident. I called her just after I received the envelope and asked her if she told anybody. She said she hadn't but that when I told her originally her cell had been on speaker and a man had walked up to her while I said it. He told my sister that he was a police officer." Said Margaret.

"Thank you. There are refreshments in the break room if you are hungry." Said Emily as she got up and left the room.

Emily walked back into the conference room where the rest of her team were seated and waiting.

"Well it took a while, but she told me that she was abused and that she told her sister about it. The sister had her cell on speaker and a man claiming to be a police officer walked up as Margaret was relaying to her sister what happened. The note to me mentioned that he nearly quit the force, I think our Unsub is a cop taking justice into his own hands." Said Emily.

"Which means we have our work cut out for us, nobody will suspect, or want to turn in, a fellow officer." Said Rossi.

"But there's something else, all of the victims besides you and your family were born and raised in the States. You were in Italy at the time, what was he doing there?" asked Reid, Emily shrugged.

"That's one of the many things we need to find out. We have the questions, let's get some answers. Morgan, you, Prentiss and JJ work on victimology, try and figure out who he's going after next. Dave, take Reid and go check on Emily's parents." Said Hotch.

Suddenly Emily's phone rang, quickly picking it up off the table, Emily looked at the caller ID.

"It just says 'unknown'." Said Emily.

"Prentiss answer the phone, sympathize with him, and keep him talking." Said Hotch, Emily nodded as she answered the phone. Morgan pulled out his own phone and dialed Garcia.

-_What can I do for you my chocolate thunder?" _asked Garcia.

"Hey Babygirl I need a trap and trace on the person calling Emily's cell right now." said Morgan before hanging up.

"Who is this?" asked Emily when she put her cell phone on speaker.

-_Your Savior. I'm sorry Emily but since your father is unreachable at the moment I must move on down the list, have no worries you will get your justice. I will make sure of that._ Said the Unsub.

"Can I have the name of my savior?" asked Emily.

-_You're not going to thank me? _Asked the Unsub.

"Thank you, I really wish I knew your name." replied Emily.

-_All in good time, little sister. _Said the Unsub before hanging up, Morgan called Garcia back.

"Babygirl, you got anything?" asked Morgan.

-_It was a prepaid cell somewhere in Charlottesville, Virginia. I'm sorry sugar but that's all I got." _Said Garcia.

"Alright thanks" said Morgan before hanging up.

"It was a prepaid cell in Charlottesville, Virginia." Morgan said to the rest of the team.

"Little sis?" asked Reid.

"Well I'm positive that I don't have any siblings so I guess I really do remind this guy of his sister." Said Emily.

"So we are looking for a guy, who is a cop but hates the force, and lost a sister in some way when he was young. Maybe his father beat his sister?" asked JJ.

"It's possible. We know he lives in or around Charlottesville, has or had an abusive father, and a sister. JJ what did you learn from the post office?" asked Hotch,

"Not much, he's white, has brown hair and shy. He didn't talk much and he wouldn't meet their gazes. He would just hand over the letter and some money and then walk out. There were no visible birth marks or scars." Said JJ.

"Morgan, give what we have so far to Garcia, maybe she can help us generate a suspect list." Said Hotch, Morgan nodded and left the room.

"Emily and JJ go through victimology and find out if there are any more possible victims. Reid try and narrow down where he lives. Hopefully Garcia will be able to give us something." Said Hotch, everyone nodded and got back to work.

Morgan walked into Garcia's office to find her tapping away on her computer.

"I can't believe none of my software can find anything more on the location of this bastard." Said Garcia when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hold on that Garcia, I need you to pull up a list of all the police officers in Albemarle County for me." Said Morgan, Garcia had the list up within seconds.

"That's hundreds of names, got anything to narrow it down with?" asked Garcia.

"He's white and has brown hair." said Morgan.

"That chips off a few but I need more." Said Garcia.

"Uh he has or had a sister around Em's age who he felt protective of which would make him a little older then that sister. He doesn't have any visible scars on his body, he's reserved and he also lives or works in Charlottesville." Said Morgan.

"That gives me ten names." Said Garcia.

"Get as much background info on them as you can and send the files to our tablets. Thanks Babygirl." Said Morgan.

"Anything for you lovelies!" said Garcia.

"Hey Garcia's got a list of about ten names for us to look through, she's sending their info to our tablets." Said Morgan as he walked back into the conference room.

"We can't find any possible victims, probably because these men were targeted because of the marks that they kept hidden from public view." Said Emily.

"Alright let's go through all the files of possible suspects and see if we can eliminate anyone else from the list." The rest of the team nodded and got to work.

After a couple of hours they had three possible suspects, having contacted all of them and checked given alibis the only guys who were still suspected were Billy Johnson, Ben Sawyer, and Jacob Benson. They were about to call it a night when Hotch's phone rang.

"It's Rossi." Said Hotch before answering the phone.

"Hotchner" said Rossi into the phone.

-_We have a problem, Ambassador Prentiss and our two agents are unconscious and Alexander is missing. _Said Rossi.

"You're kidding." Said Hotch.

-_Unfortunately, I'm not. I've called for an ambulance but I have no idea how long ago Alexander got out or where he might be headed._ Said Rossi.

"Alright thanks, get back here as soon as you can." Said Hotch.

-_Actually I think I'm going to ride to the hospital with them, in case someone wakes up and can tell me what happened. _Said Rossi.

"Alright, call as soon as you learn anything" said Hotch.

"Will do." Said Rossi before Hotch hung up the phone.

"Robert Alexander managed to knock out both agents and Ambassador Prentiss and then he left. We don't know how long ago this happened." Explained Hotch to the team, Emily sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Seriously?" asked Morgan.

"I'm so sorry" said Emily.

"What now?" asked JJ.

"Prentiss and Morgan, go to Billy Johnson's house; JJ and Reid head over to Ben Sawyer's house and I will take Anderson and go to Jacob Benson's house. Let's move." Said Hotch.

Morgan and Emily were driving on the highway, heading for the suspect's house.

"What are the odds of us actually finding my stupid father at this guy's house? Even if he is our Unsub our victims are usually killed in their own homes." Said Emily.

"I don't think it matters where they are when it happens, so long that they have some privacy. We aren't even sure if the Unsub has your father, when he called you he said that he couldn't get to Alexander because Alexander was in witness protection. Granted he could have found out otherwise since then." said Morgan.

"Yeah." Said Emily, her voice trailing off. She pulled out her cell phone and hit a button on her speed dial.

-_Fountain of information! What do you need? _Said Garcia when she answered the phone.

"Hey PG is there any way you can pull up my father's schedule? Where was he supposed to be right now?" said Emily.

-_Sure thing Em just give me a sec to bypass his bitchy secretary… your father had a meeting scheduled on Capitol Hill today with someone's who's first or last name is Jefferson. You want the address? Of course you do that's why I sent it to your phone a minute ago!_ Said Garcia, Emily laughed.

"Thanks Garcia." Said Emily before hanging up the phone and dialing again.

"Hello. Mr. Jefferson? My name is Emily Prentiss you had a meeting with my father Robert Alexander today. Could you tell me if he ever showed up or contacted you?" said Emily.

-_Emily Prentiss? Your father hasn't talked about you in a long time. You changed your last name to your mother's._ said Jefferson.

"Yeah no about my father…" said Emily.

-_He called me about half an hour ago saying that he would meet me in ten minutes but he never showed._ Said Jefferson.

"Thanks" said Emily before hanging up.

"The Unsub has my father, he never showed up for a meeting today." Said Emily.

"Do you know the guy he was supposed to be meeting with?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah. His name's Jefferson, he's been a friend of my father since high school." Said Emily.

"Could he be the Unsub?" asked Morgan, Emily shook her head.

"He doesn't like me at all, and no one is that good an actor." Said Emily as they pulled up to Billy Johnson's house, which was the furthest from the precinct. Just as they were stepping out of the car Morgan's phone rang.

"Yeah Hotch?" said Morgan.

-_We just cleared Jacob Benson. We found him in his closet with a rope around his neck, he's been dead for at least a week._

"Really? Well we just pulled up to Billy Johnson's house, car's in the driveway so maybe someone's home. I'll call you back if we find something." Said Morgan.

-_Alright, be careful._ Said Hotch before hanging up. Suddenly they heard a gunshot and a scream of pain come from inside the house.

"Em, why don't you go around back in case he tries to get out." Suggested Morgan, Emily nodded and ran off. They were both wearing bulletproof vests and comms.

"You good?" said Morgan into the microphone on his vest.

"Yeah, let's do this." Said Emily.

"On three; one…two…three." Said Morgan, both of them kicked through the doors and entered the house at the same time. As they cleared each room they started heading towards a door that led to the basement, they could still hear the screams coming through. Meeting each other at the door, Morgan held up his gun as Emily put her hand on the doorknob.

"Go, go" said Morgan, Emily pulled open the door and walked through it, Emily following close behind.

The basement was a small room with no furniture, Robert Alexander was tied to a chair in the center, his left leg bleeding from the gunshot wound.

"He's going out the window! Shouted out Emily, nodding her head towards 2 foot square window in the corner.

"I'm going after him." Said Emily.

"No! Let me, help your dad and call an ambulance." Said Morgan, Emily looked at him and nodded mutely. Morgan hurried over to the window and climbed out.

Spotting the Unsub across the street, Morgan began the chase. He got to the corner when the Unsub jumped into a white van and drove off.

"Shit" cursed Morgan under his breath before turning around and heading back to the house. Climbing back through the window Morgan found Emily hovering over her father, putting pressure on his wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"He fell unconscious a moment ago, what happened to the Unsub?" asked Emily.

"He got away, I'm sorry Princess." Said Morgan, Emily sighed.

"It's fine, we'll catch him. The medics should be here soon." Said Emily just as a team of medics rushed in.

"Ma'am I need you to let go and back away." Said the lead medic, Emily nodded and did as he said, wiping the blood off her hands on her pants. Emily and Morgan watched as the medics put Alexander on a stretcher and carried him out of the basement.

"So we know who our Unsub is, we just have to find him before he moves on down his list." Said Morgan.

"Yeah, let's call the others and head back. It's been a long day." Said Emily. Morgan nodded and followed Emily out of the room.

Emily and Morgan were the last to return to the BAU.

"We found my idiot of a father, he'll be fine. Billy Johnson is our Unsub but he got away." Said Emily.

"Any idea where he might be headed?" asked Reid.

"No, there was nothing in the house to suggest where he might be headed. We've asked some officers to stick around at the house in case he comes back." Said Morgan.

"Alright, there's nothing we can do so let's call it a night. We will regroup in the morning." Said Hotch, everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

"C'mon Princess you're staying at my house tonight." Said Morgan, holding the passenger door open for her, Emily didn't move to get in.

"I just wanna get some stuff from my apartment, I'll drive to your house later." Said Emily. Morgan nodded and closed the door, moving over to the driver's side and getting in. wondering why he didn't fight her on it, Emily moved towards her own car.

Beginning to head home, Emily quickly noticed that she was being followed. When she saw it was Morgan she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

-_Hey Princess._ Said Morgan when he answered the phone.

"Why are you following me?" asked Emily.

-_Did you really think that I would let you go home alone when I know that there is a serial killer obsessed with you? _Said Morgan.

"No, but I can take care of myself." Said Emily.

-_Em there's a reason we never go into the field alone, you always need backup._ Said Morgan.

"Yeah I know, thanks." Said Emily as she pulled into the parking lot of her building and got out of her car, hanging up the phone. Morgan pulled into the spot next to her and did the same, walking with her into the building.

"I'm going to pack some clothes, could you grab Sergio? I wanna bring him with me if that's ok with you." Said Emily.

"Yeah sure Princess. You do what you gotta do I'll find the cat." Said Morgan.

"Sergio" corrected Emily before moving over to her bedroom.

"Speak of the cat, there he is on the couch. C'mere kitty." Said Morgan, rubbing his fingers together. When that didn't work he walked over and bent to pick up Sergio but the cat just jumped out of his reach and scampered off. Morgan gave chase, running after the cat all over the apartment. Emily came out of her room carrying a bag, once she realized what was going on she started laughing and bent down to the floor. Emily murmured some words in Spanish and Sergio came trotting over. Still murmuring, Emily picked him up just as Morgan rounded the corner into the room.

"So my cat gave you a little workout eh?" asked Emily, chuckling.

"Let's just go shall we?" Said Morgan, bending down and grabbing the bag that was at Emily's feet.

"Sure." Said Emily, still smiling. Emily gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

When they got to Morgan's house he unlocked the door and let Emily walk in first, as soon as she got inside Emily put down Sergio who immediately ran off to explore his new surroundings.

"So I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Said Emily turning to Morgan.

"I am too which is why you are going to sit your butt on that couch in front of the TV and let me cook you dinner." Said Morgan, placing her bag in the guest room that was just off to the side.

"You can cook?" asked Emily with surprise.

"Yep, it'll be ready soon." Said Morgan.

"What are you making?" asked Emily. Morgan responded by giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You'll find out when I'm done" whispered Morgan in her ear before moving off towards the kitchen. Emily walked into the living room, the first thing she noticed was the bookshelf. Walking over to it Emily noticed his Vonnegut collection and pulled out a copy of _Mother Night. _

By the time she finished up the third chapter Morgan had finished cooking.

"Hey bookworm, sorry to interrupt but it's time to eat!" said Morgan, when Emily didn't respond Morgan tried a different tactic. Quickly leaning over the book, Morgan captured her lips with his. Emily put the book aside and wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck.

"Time to eat Princess" said Morgan when they broke apart, the need for air becoming too great.

"Okay" said Emily softly. Taking her hand, Morgan led Emily over to the dining room table where two places were set out with food already on the plates.

"I hope you like risotto." Said Morgan, pulling out Emily's chair for her.

"I do, thank you." Said Emily.

After a few minutes of them eating in silence, enjoying each other's company, Morgan decides to ask.

"How is it?"

"Good, really good." Replied Emily, Morgan smiled with pride.

"It's my mama's recipe." Said Morgan.

"Do you have copies of all your mother's recipes?" asked Emily.

"Just a few favorite dishes here and there. Do you have any family recipes?" asked Morgan.

"Not really, since I spent most of my time growing up outside the United States I always ate the foods native to whatever country I was in, there were periods in life where I was seriously craving a hamburger." Said Emily.

They finished their dinner and Morgan suggested that they watch a movie. Emily agreed and so they moved back to the living room onto the couch, Morgan immediately pulled Emily into his chest and kissed the top of her head before fishing for the remote and turning on the TV and opening up Netflix.

"What looks good Princess?" asked Morgan.

"You pick." Said Emily. Morgan dutifully flipped through the selection but came up empty.

"Why don't we just watch some regular TV?" Suggested Emily. Morgan switched back to the cable and started flipping through the channels.

"See anything you like Princess?" asked Morgan after a minute.

"Not really, but I know something else we can occupy our time with." Said Emily before shifting positions and kissing Morgan on the lips. When they finally broke apart Morgan said.

"Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?" Emily nodded so Morgan got up and grabbed Emily's hand, leading her to the bedroom. Morgan began to kiss Emily again as he slowly started to lift up her shirt, Emily helped him pull it off. Noticing the scar on her chest Morgan gasped, Emily immediately backed away and covered her torso with her hands, trying to hide the scar.

"No Princess I am so, so sorry. You should never feel ashamed of your scar, it's proof that you survived. It helps make you who you are and that is the beautiful woman standing in front of me." Said Morgan, slowly inching closer and kissing her first on the cheek and then on the lips. Emily ran her hands down his chest until he reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him. Morgan back Emily up until her knees hit the bed and she fell onto it, Morgan going on top of her.

The next morning Morgan woke up first, loving the feeling of Emily wrapped in his arms. When Morgan felt Emily begin to stir he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Morning Princess" said Derek.

"Morning." Replied Emily sleepily.

"As much as I would love to stay here all day, we have to be at work in an hour." Said Morgan, Emily groaned and started to get up, Morgan following suit.

**Weird place to end it? Sorry but this chapter was just getting too long, I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys liked it, sorry for the delay and please leave a review!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan was driving to work, Emily was in the car with him since she left her own at her apartment. When they pulled into the parking lot Emily's phone beeped, fishing it out of her purse Emily looked at the screen name of the sender.

"It's Billy Johnson, he sent me a text from a new number." Said Emily.

"Must be another prepaid cell, what does it say?" asked Derek.

"The FBI is closing in on me, it is time I move to the end of the list, I will be with you soon sister." Read out Emily.

"Why me? None of the other victims are still getting messages." Said Emily.

"You were the first victim that he connected with." Said Morgan.

"Ok so, the bit about seeing me soon, is he gonna come to me or is he going to kill himself so he can be with his sister again?" asked Emily.

"Both are probable, lemme call Garcia." Said Morgan.

-_What can I do for you my super fox? _Asked Garcia when she answered the phone.

"Hey Babygirl I need you to go deeper into Billy Johnson's past, particularly his father and sister." Said Morgan.

-_you got it, sweet cheeks. I'll hit you back in a sec! _said Garcia.

"Thanks mama!" said Morgan before hanging up.

"What do you think she'll find?" asked Emily.

"Maybe she can fill in some of the holes on our timeline." Said Morgan just as his phone rang.

"Whatcha got for me?" asked Morgan when he answered.

-_Oh I have struck gold my love! _Said Garcia.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Emily.

-_Of course Raven! _Said Garcia.

"Raven? I like that one." Said Emily, a smile crossing her face for a moment.

-_So our friend Billy's dad was the head of the local police department over in Italy at the same time that you were there. His sister Samantha was in and out of hospitals since she was six up until she was seventeen, when she was admitted in the middle of the night and soon after died, punctured lung. And she looked a lot like you did at that age Em. After her death Billy and his father moved to Charlottsville, Virginia. Five days later Billy's dad was found dead in their home. He was drunk and fell down the stairs, Billy claimed he wasn't home when it happened, local police ruled it an accident. _Said Garcia.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident. Maybe that was Johnson's first kill. And then when he witnesses my inability to press charges against my father because of who he is, Billy snapped and started this again." Said Emily.

"So his first trigger was his sister's death, and he went after the one he deemed responsible. His secondary trigger was what happened to you." Said Morgan.

"I will be with you soon" began Emily, repeating what the text message said.

"I think he's going to kill himself." Finished Emily.

"The way his sister died or the way he killed his father?" asked Morgan.

"Does it matter? What matters is that we find him before he manages to do it. Hey PG are you still with us?" asked Emily.

-_Would I ever leave you? Whatcha need Raven?_ Said Garcia.

"Are there any other addresses in Billy Johnson's name?" asked Emily.

-_Nope nothing, just the house which we still have guys sitting on, I checked. _Said Garcia, Emily sighed.

"What about anything in his father's or sister's name?" asked Morgan.

-_Hold on… Bingo! I got an apartment in the father's name, not five minutes from your apartment Em. _Emily looked at Derek.

"Let's go, send us that address Garcia" said Morgan.

-_Already programmed into your GPS. Good luck and be safe!_

"Thanks Garcia" said Morgan before hanging up the phone and putting it on the dashboard of the car.

"I'm gonna call Hotch, let him know where we're going." Said Emily before dialing Hotch's number on speed dial.

-_Hotchner_

"Hey Hotch, Morgan and I have another address for Billy Johnson that Garcia gave us, he also sent me another text. We think he's going to kill himself so we are headed there now."

-_Alright, the rest of the team is already her, we will follow you. Do you have vests? _Asked Hotch.

"Uh hold on…Derek do you have any vests in here." Asked Emily, Morgan nodded.

"Yeah I always keep a couple spare in the back." Said Morgan.

"Yeah Hotch we have vests" said Emily.

-_Good, be careful we will be there as soon as we can but if there is a real chance of him committing suicide then do not wait for us. _Said Hotch.

"Yeah, see you soon" said Emily before hanging up.

Emily flipped on the sirens as they weaved through traffic, arriving at the apartment ten minutes later. They hurriedly put vests on as they rushed inside the building. His apartment was number 201, without saying a word to the grungy looking guy at the desk they rushed up the creaky staircase.

"This building seems like it's about to fall apart on top of us." Said Morgan.

"Yeah, let's get out of here as soon as possible." Said Emily.

"Agreed" said Morgan as they got to the right door, they pulled out there weapons and got ready to go in.

"Billy Johnson, FBI open up!" called Morgan through the door. They heard movement inside as if someone was looking for something.

"I have a gun, I will shoot it through that damn door." Came a voice from inside the apartment.

"No you won't, because you don't want to hurt me." Said Emily.

"Sister?" came a confused voice.

"That's right Billy, it's me. You don't want to hurt me do you?" said Emily softly.

"N-no." stuttered Billy.

"Why don't you come out?" asked Emily.

"N-no!" replied Billy forcefully, he took a deep breath, "You come in. Alone" requested Billy. Emily looked at Morgan who shook his head.

"It's only me and my partner here, is it ok that he come's too?" asked Emily.

"No. Alone." Said Billy.

"Ok" said Emily before holstering her weapon and moving to open the door. "I'm coming in".

"Emily, no!" whispered Morgan, Emily ignored him as she opened the door and held her hands up so Billy could see them.

Closing the door behind her, Emily finally got a good look at their Unsub.

"Billy put the gun down, I'm not going to hurt you." Said Emily. Billy shook his head, keeping the gun pointed at Emily's chest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Billy.

"I though you didn't want to hurt me? Put the gun down." requested Emily.

"You're right I don't want to hurt you." Said Billy before removing the gun from Emily's chest and beginning to point it at himself.

"NO Billy you can't do that either, please, let me help you. Just give me the gun. I promise there is a way to end this pain you feel without ending your life." Said Emily, taking a step forward to try and take the gun from Billy.

The rest of the team had just arrived at the apartment building and were heading up the stairs. They found Morgan alone in the hallway with his gun pointed at the door.

"Where's Prentiss" asked Hotch, Morgan looked at him.

"Inside with that bastard, I couldn't stop her." Said Morgan.

"Should we go in?" asked JJ.

"No, too risky, he could shoot himself or Emily." said Morgan.

"What should we do?" asked Reid. Everyone looked at Morgan.

"I say we give her a few more minutes to see if she can talk him down." said Morgan. The team all stood ready to go in when less than a minute later a shot rang out. The team burst in with Morgan in the lead to find Emily kneeling over Billy, her fingers trying to find a pulse.

"Are you ok?" asked Morgan.

"I couldn't stop him" said Emily.

"I'm sorry Em." Even though he was an Unsub, it's hard to watch someone kill themselves and not be able to do anything about it.

"Yeah, me too. I have to get outta here, I'm gonna go see my dad in the hospital." Said Emily, quickly getting up and beginning to walk out of the room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Morgan.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own. I'll see you guys back at the office." Said Emily, kissing Morgan on the cheek and leaving the room.

Emily arrived at the hospital an hour later, having taken a detour to her house so she could clean up. Walking up to the reception desk, Emily pulled out her badge.

"Hi I'm here to see Robert Alexander III, he was brought in here with a few gunshot wounds." Inquired Emily. The Nurse looked up something on her computer.

"Room 102" said the nurse.

"Thank you" said Emily before moving on down the hall. Finding her father's room, she walked inside to find him awake and on his laptop. Without pausing Emily walked forward and shut the laptop closed with a snap.

"Hey!" protested her dad.

"Shut it, you'll get over it. after this, you're out of my life. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. I don't understand what you thought I would do when you just barged back into my life. But its over." Said Emily.

"I'm your father!" insisted Alexander.

"Family is more than DNA, it's unconditional love and respect, and you _never_ gave me that. Not once. My team gave me a family, people I could actually trust. People who have forgiven me for past mistakes and accepted me for who I am. If you ever come near me or them again I swear you will regret it." said Emily before turning around and walking out of the room.

**Hey guys, so the nickname 'Raven' for Emily is not an original of mine, and it wasn't on the show at all (at least I don't think so). I got it from another fanfic on here titled ****The Bloody Minnesota Benders**** by Corrupted Champion. It is not a Demily story, in fact it has Emily paired up with an OC, but it is one of the best CM stories I have ever read so I highly recommend it.**

**Now for some other recommendations to keep you guys occupied while waiting for my few and far between chapters :-P**

**Conversations with Emily Prentiss**** by thesoundofasmile; it will make you laugh, it will make you cry (ch28 particularly, I've reread this story so much I remember which chapter it is). Includes Demily, and it is seriously one of the best stories I have ever read on Fanfiction.**

**The Year Kept Secret ****by BonesPixi for all you willifer fans, the title basically explains the summary, no demily.**

**Princess**** also by asoundofasmile; it's basically about a case that gave Emily the nickname 'Princess' really really good.**

**And last but not least for my recommendations;**

**Seven**** by Dr. Austin A. Winchester; this story follows Demily (married) as an Unsub who has something against interracial marriages hunts them down. Really thrilling.**

**So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter, meanwhile read some of these! Does anyone have any recommendations for me? I'd love to have them!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back-blame school/work/soccer**

**New case for this one!**

**Guys I wasn't kidding when I asked for case suggestions at the end of **_**Back to Atlanta**_**, if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

"Hey guys" as Emily walked into the BAU after her visit with her father. The team was about to head to the conference

"We got a new case" said Morgan.

"Already? Where are we headed?" asked Emily as they all sat down at the round table.

"Point Reyes National Seashore. Mass grave of 12 female bodies, all in their 20's or 30's, preliminary M.E reports suggest that they had all gone through prolonged sexual abuse. The grave was shallow and decomposition of the bodies suggests that they have been dead for about a week." Said Garcia.

"So what are we thinking? Gang bangers?" asked Morgan.

"How were they killed?" asked Hotch.

"Strangled, all 12 of them." Said Garcia

"Did the killer use a belt or other weapon?" asked Rossi.

"Nope, finger marks suggest that they creep used his bare hands for every murder." Said Garcia.

"Literally squeezing the life out of these girls, its personal, a betrayal of some sort.

"Could be a human trafficking ring, abduct them when they're young, kill them when they get too tired or old for clients tastes." Said Emily.

"Or too rebellious to do what they were kidnapped to do" said Rossi.

"What were the victims' nationalities?" asked JJ.

"Mainly from the Ukraine and Nigeria, some were Russian as well. No missing persons filed that match their descriptions and none were in the system so we have no I.D's." said Garcia.

"The average age of a human trafficking victim is 14, with more than 27 million victims around the world, victims are lured under false pretenses of a better life or some cases have shown that desperate families have sold their children into the trade for money so that they can pay for food." Said Reid.

"Abducted at around 14, killed at around 20 or 30 after suffering years of slavery, beatings and torture. The perps are probably looking for new victims as we speak, or have already found them." Said Rossi.

"Then let's stop it before they go too far, wheels up in thirty" said Hotch. The team got up and left the room one by one.

The team was on the jet without about an hour left of their flight when JJ spoke up.

"So how are these victims targeted? She asked.

"Victims are usually targeted because they have a low self-esteem. Girls and boys are approached in popular teen hangouts such as malls or coffee shops. More recently Unsubs use social media websites such as Facebook to target these girls." Said Reid.

"So these Unsubs raise the self-esteem and earn the trust of these girls/boys by what, dating them?" asked Morgan.

"That's exactly right, and as soon as the victim falls in love with the Unsub he or she asks the victims to do him or her a favor. They call it a 'onetime thing' but after that one time the victim is trapped." Said Rossi.

"And it seems that this group of Unsubs, you need more than one unsub to control 12 girls at once, decided to kill the girls once they start to gain or want independence. The girls are killed out of fear that they might escape and turn the Unsubs into the police." Said Emily.

"Right on Raven, autopsy reports confirm that three of the girls were killed a few days before the others were killed in the same way within minutes of each other." Said Garcia, who had popped up on the screen as Emily talked.

"So the first three girls were killed because they rebelled, and then the other nine were killed out of fear. Maybe our Unsubs want a clean state, a fresh start with a new set of victims. This is definitely a team of Unsubs targeting girls, and it's looking more and more like a human trafficking ring." Said Hotch.

"So how do we stop it? How do we prevent more girls from becoming victims?" asked JJ.

"If the girls were local I'd suggest we go to the schools, but since they're coming from Europe and Africa, then we just have to keep an eye on the docks and search every ship, cruise and cargo, for illegal passengers. Let's hope we find them before they go underground again." Said Hotch.

"Is that the only way we can catch them?" asked Garcia.

"The other way is if one of the girls escapes and comes forward with information on where she was being held against her will." Said Rossi.

"Garcia, we're gonna need a list of all ships coming in to dock near where the last bodies were found. Don't eliminate anything no matter how small. Just because they need twelve girls doesn't mean that they have to bring all of them at once." Said Morgan, Garcia nodded.

"You'll have it faster than you can say Quidditch." Said Garcia before ending her side of the video call. Everyone on the team but Morgan chuckled slightly.

"Is that another Harry Potter reference or something?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, it's from the first book." Said Emily.

"Obviously" said JJ really slowly in a deep voice, the rest of the team laughed again.

"Are you guys just gonna keep throwing those references at him until he reads the books?" asked Rossi.

"Yes" said Reid.

"Yes sir." Corrected Rossi.

"There's no need to call me sir, professor." Said Reid.

"Will you guys stop it?" asked Morgan. The team nodded, still laughing.

A little while later, Morgan, JJ, Hotch and Reid were playing poker, Emily and Rossi were both reading. After Reid won for the ninth time in a row, Hotch said.

"Well after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Hotch!" called out Prentiss, in an imitation of McGonagall's voice that all but Morgan caught.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Hotch I'm warning you!" continued Emily, playing along. Reid and JJ were trying hard not to laugh so that they could finish the joke.

"All right, all right. Reid nearly drains my bank account, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So winnings to Reid who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play." Finished off Hotch, after a few moments of Morgan staring at his coworkers in confusion before all of them burst into laughter, finally Morgan understood.

"Good God are you people ever going to stop with the references?" asked Morgan.

"NEVER" cried the whole team, Morgan just shook his head.

"How long until we land?" asked Morgan.

**OK I had way too much fun with that, I'm sorry if it annoyed some of you! Anyway, I'm getting all of my information about human trafficking from TV Shows such as **_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King, **_**and, **_**Graceland**_**. We also recently covered the topic in my Criminal Justice class, but that was just why/how these victims are targeted so that part of the what I wrote is true, also the stuff about where they come from, that I got off the internet. And also the statistics Reid mentioned are quite accurate, at least that's what they were a few years ago.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, but at least there's a chapter!, oh and I have another recommendation for you. ****The Good The Bad and The Girl Stuck In The Middle ****by Laurenreynoldsisnotdead. It's kind of a different spin on what happened in the warehouse in season 6, what if Morgan rounded the corner and **_**didn't**_** find Emily bleeding to death? Basically Doyle brought her with him to search for his son.**

**Please leave a review! I love you guys so much!**

**-daughterofathena2**


End file.
